The invention relates to an aircraft turbomachine of bypass type. More specifically, the invention relates to a ventilation assembly intended to ventilate a compartment of the turbomachine.
A bypass turbomachine generally comprises a plurality of compartments created in the thickness of its nacelle or of its interduct. A compartment comprises a plurality of heat-sensitive systems and needs to be ventilated so that the temperature in the compartment remains below a limit temperature. In order to do this, cold air from outside the turbomachine or the fan duct thereof is bled off via a scoop and circulates in the compartment.
The shape of the scoop generates drag which detracts from the performance of the aircraft in flight, notably in cruising phase. There is, therefore, a need for a ventilation assembly for ventilating the compartments of the turbomachine which has less of an impact on the in-flight performance of the aircraft.